


My Home

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, eosnowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Eo-snowells placed in 1x13 after Wells and Caitlin’s conversation in the car…





	My Home

* * *

" _We all wanna go home again. Where we feel safe. Where we feel loved. Ronnie is your home."_

_"Not anymore."_

She remembered the change in his expression clearly once she told him that. There was a hint of confusion and then wonder and yes, _hope_. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she could have Ronnie back so everything would soon be normal again and that normal would be amazing, she kept coming back to this conversation in her head. She kept seeing Harrison's face as he heard her, the quickly masked feelings playing all over his face. He tried to hide them, but she'd known him for way too long to be fooled like this. He was a reserved man who claimed not to really care for people, but she could see past this façade to the man that was hiding inside. He'd been deeply hurt and her mind immediately provided the explanation – Tess. The woman he'd loved once and lost. Maybe that was why she thought getting Ronnie back would fix all of her problems. Maybe that was why she thought it would fix _her_. Only it hadn't. And that was the problem. Or maybe something – or rather _someone_.

Yes, she was finally willing to admit it to herself. It was all because of Harrison Wells. Just because their stories seemed similar didn't mean she had to end up with Ronnie. She was a different person now than she'd been then. She'd moved on, evolved.

She had feelings for another man. Feelings she couldn't possibly deny any longer. Feelings that were burning her and she knew it was finally the time to do something about them. Or she might regret it forever.

Making this choice was surprisingly easy as though she was always going to arrive at this point, but executing it was a completely different story.

She didn't want to hurt Ronnie, but luckily for her, in the end he understood all on his own, telling her he needed to leave anyway and that he only wished her happiness.

The last step was to actually go see the cause to all of this, the man that was her complete and utter undoing.

She caught him just when he was about to head home for the night.

"I thought I was the only one left here," he said in mild surprise on seeing her walking in.

"You're not."

"Clearly," he answered, his features smoothing out by the amused expression he was now wearing. "What do I owe the pleasure, Caitlin? I thought that by now you'd be in the arms of your fiancé."

"I told you, Harrison, Ronnie isn't my home anymore."

As soon as she said that the atmosphere in the room changed significantly. It became heavy as they both knew and anticipated what was to come.

"Caitlin…" he eventually started.

"I knew I had to make a choice today," she interrupted him, "that I couldn't just pick up where I left off. I am a different person now, Harrison and the time we've…" she came to a stop because she truly didn't know how to put this. It wasn't as though she and Wells had become close like _that_ after the explosion. What was there was always unspoken, yet they both seemed to be painfully aware of their feelings for each other.

"Are you sure?" was all he asked in the end. "Caitlin, you don't even know what you're choosing."

"Oh, I do."

"No, you don't," he still argued.

"Harrison, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life the way I am about this," she told him and his pupils enlarged once she did so. Then she walked straight towards him, leaned and while cupping his face, she kissed him gently on the lips.

It was nothing, really, barely a brush, but it was enough to ignite a fire in them both. They had been denying themselves for way too long now.

"Well, if you put it that way," he chuckled, resting his hand in the crook of her elbow as she was still holding his face. "Yet, before we take this any further, there's something you need to know, Caitlin." Both his voice and his expression grew serious so she straightened herself up, bracing herself for what was to come. She didn't know what to expect, really, but somehow she could _feel_ it would be big and her world might once again be turned upside down.

And it was. Boy, it was! She thought when watching him actually stand up from his wheelchair, her eyes as big as plates.

"I think it's time for you to make another choice, Caitlin," he said calmly. "It's time for you to choose who you stand with. Me or Barry Allen."

She frowned, completely and utterly speechless as she still couldn't get over the fact that he was actually standing on his feet, towering over her. She'd forgotten how tall he was. "If you say me, I promise you a lifetime full of adventure, of love and passion," he continued, seeing that she needed time to process. "With me you will be glorious. I will show you the future, Caitlin and by future I actually mean hundred years from now, so I ask you: are you with me or against me?"

Her jaw quite literally flew open and he knew this decision would be hard for her and she would need time, but in the end she would choose him. He was sure of it because she had Killer Frost inside of her, the source of her darkest desires and she didn't even know it yet.

Caitlin Snow would say yes and together they would rule the world.


End file.
